Capitaine
by Merry Moca
Summary: Attention, Spoil "C'était à ce moment là qu'un beau papillon noir aux reflets violets passa la fenêtre ouverte dans l'espoir d'un peu de vent salvateur, sous le regard soudain attentif des deux gradés. L'insecte virevolta doucement dans la pièce, avant de se poser tranquillement sur le doigt présenté par Matsumoto. Et transmit sa bombe."


Le couloir s'allongeait d'une façon interminable. Chaque pas en avant semblait l'emmener en arrière. Il avait beau vouloir avancer vers la salle, ses jambes ne semblaient pas vouloir l'y porter. La traversée paru lui durer des heures, rendant son corps fatigué de cette marche forcée, et par le stress occasionné. Cela le rendait légèrement somnolant, installé dans un état de transe étrange. Et le plongea dans ses souvenirs.

L'annonce avait retentit dans tout le Seireitei alors qu'il s'occupait de quelques papiers avec Rangiku. Même si « à la place » aurait été plus correct. Une de ces journées étouffantes, chaleureuses, où il valait mieux sortir à l'air libre que de rester confiné à l'intérieur d'un bureau. Il grattait sur des piles de feuilles depuis si longtemps qu'il se demandait s'il ne devait pas être en train de fondre. Il n'avait jamais aimé la chaleur, ne la tenant que très peu, c'était un fait. Mais à ce moment, on aurait dit qu'il résistait mieux que son supérieur à forte poitrine à demie avachie sur le canapé. Le décolleté n'en avait plus que le nom, et la vice capitaine était en train de rendre l'âme. Littéralement parlant. Elle essayait vaguement de s'éventer avec une main tout aussi vaguement utile, tout en lançant au jeune lieutenant un regard qui en disait long. Aussi long que ce que pouvait dire un regard de poisson mort. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette chaleur, il aurait répondu comme à son habitude une réplique cinglante, froide et directe accompagnée d'un regard polaire. Mais il se contenta d'un « Non, Rangiku, je n'utiliserais pas Hyorinmaru pour faire de la fraicheur. » assez trainant. Qui eut pour réponse un grognement vaguement humain. Oui, il aurait bien besoin de vagues, d'eau en ce moment. La vie tournait au ralentit, on n'entendait que le vague crissement d'insectes lointain et le bruit de la plume qui raclait sur du papier.

C'était à ce moment là qu'un beau papillon noir aux reflets violets passa la fenêtre ouverte dans l'espoir d'un peu de vent salvateur, sous le regard soudain attentif des deux gradés. L'insecte virevolta doucement dans la pièce, avant de se poser tranquillement sur le doigt présenté par Matsumoto.

Et transmit sa bombe.

« Suite à la désertion de Ishin Shiba, capitaine de la dixième division… »

A l'énonciation du nom de leur capitaine, leurs regards se firent plus durs en même temps qu'un soupçon de mélancolie y prenait place. Cela faisait bien deux semaines qu'ils étaient sans nouvelles de lui. Pas un message, pas un contact. Pas une seule idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Sa pression spirituelle était introuvable. Mort ? Peut-être. Ils n'en avaient pas la moindre idée. Mais ils n'y croyaient pas : Le capitaine Shiba n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Et un jour, ils auraient des nouvelles de lui. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas être mort. Ils refusaient d'y croire.

Espoir.

La voix du capitaine en chef Yamamoto résonna après une courte pause comme si la suite lui demandait de respirer avant de plonger.

« Un nouveau capitaine sera nommé à sa place. »

La surprise succéda à la peine. La nomination d'un capitaine suite à une disparition ne se faisait jamais aussi vite. La réunion avait du se clore très vite pour que pareil décision soit prise sans attendre la confirmation d'un décès.

La situation dans laquelle était le capitaine Shiba était-elle si catastrophique pour qu'on le pense mort.

Mais l'annonce ne se finissait pas là.

« Sera nommé en tant que capitaine de la 10eme division, Toshiro Hitsugaya, lieutenant de la 10eme division. La décision est sans appels, avec effet immédiat. »

Un silence plus lourd que tout plomba le duo quand le papillon de l'Enfer s'envola de son perchoir et repartit tout aussi gracieusement qu'à son arrivée.

Matsumoto se perdit un instant dans ses pensées. Le temps de se dire que c'était le vœu du capitaine, et qu'elle était quand même heureuse que ce soit son petit protégé qui soit nommé. Aucune ranceur ne lui traversait l'esprit. Juste un peur indescriptible et brutale qui lui étreignit le cœur et la fit lever la tête vers celle toute blanche du plus jeune. Parce que là était le problème. Son jeune âge. Son trop jeune âge. Toshiro Hitsugaya avait beau être le petit génie tel qu'il n'en arrive qu'une fois par siècle, il n'en restait pas moins un enfant. Même avec toutes les capacités dont il faisait preuve, il resterait aux yeux de tous un frêle gamin venant du Rukongai.

Enfant qui, depuis la fin de l'annonce, n'avait pas levé la tête. Les fines mèches immaculées étaient penchées de telle sorte que la jeune femme ne voyait pas ses yeux. Ces grands yeux turquoises tirant sur le vert, si sérieux, trop sérieux pour la petite stature. Elle entendit à peine le chuchotis.

« Il faut que j'aille à la première division. »

Elle ne pu faire le moindre commentaire qu'il se relevait d'un mouvement rapide et vif. Attrapant son sabre, il s'apprêtait à quitter le bureau, quand une main ferme lui saisit avec douceur le bras tendu. Rangiku le fixait de ce regard rare chez elle, habituée à la détente et à l'amusement, sérieux quoique compatissant.

« Tout va bien se passer. »

Par delà les mots, c'était l'énergie qu'elle transmettait par leur intermédiaire qui réchauffa le jeune garçon. La présence de Hyorinmaru aussi devait aider. C'est pour cela qu'une larme traitresse, unique, dévala sa joue lorsqu'il releva son regard déterminé vers elle.

Ce poste signifiait beaucoup. Beaucoup de responsabilités, comme veiller sur sa division. Beaucoup plus de combats difficiles. Que le capitaine Shiba ne reviendrait pas, mais que sa volonté restait. En l'espace de quelques instants, il avait définitivement perdu son capitaine en qui il voyait un peu ce père qu'il n'avait jamais eu, et tout ce qui faisait de lui un enfant encore.

Et il gagnait un poste peut être trop lourd pour lui, mais qu'il devait porter comme une seconde peau. Maintenant il lui incombait de devenir ce capitaine que son ainé avait vu en lui.

Parce que pour l'instant, il avait l'impression de ne pas mériter cette place.

Il aperçut au loin les portes de la première division, de sa salle principale. Le chemin lui avait paru interminable en même temps que beaucoup trop court.

Nerveusement, parce qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps encore il n'était qu'un simple lieutenant, il remit son col. La garde de son Zanpakuto dans son dos, il resserra le tissu vert sui la maintenait et replaça l'attache en forme d'étoile.

Le temps d'accomplir sa mise en plie, il avait atteint les deux lourds battants de la salle. Les deux gardes le fixèrent un court instant avant d'annoncer sa présence. Il était vrai qu'avec ses cheveux quelques peu particuliers pour son âge, sa frêle silhouette et sa présence sévère, il était rapidement reconnaissable et identifiable. Et pendant que la porte s'ouvrait, Toshiro inspira légèrement, et prit l'expression qui par la suite serait son quotidien : Stricte et déterminée.

La vaste salle de réunion des capitaines contenait des torches qui donnaient des ombres grandioses et une gravité sans précédents aux personnes qui y siégeaient. Les flammes perpétuelles éclairaient les douze capitaines aux visages solennelles. Hitsugaya remarquait déjà les différentes expressions auxquelles il s'attendait : surprise, curiosité, et cette lueur qui lui faisait comprendre qu'à leurs yeux, pour certains d'entre eux, il n'était qu'un enfant faible et chétif, et qui dont le seul objectif était de faire office de décoration. Pour le moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'on n'ai plus besoin de lui.

Ces personnes ne l'avaient jamais vu à l'œuvre, ni sur un champ de bataille ni sur les documents officiels, et portaient déjà un jugement de valeur. La bataille allait être rude.

Le capitaine en chef fit un signe de son bâton pour signifier au jeune lieutenant qu'il pouvait s'avancer jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Les regards rivés sur sa personne, il avançait avec cette même attitude que certains qualifiaient d'arrogante, d'autre d'autoritaire, d'autre de protection. Ces derniers n'étaient pas si loin du compte. Ses pas résonnaient à ses oreilles comme des bruits de tonnerres dans ce silence pesant. Dérangeant. Quand il fut au milieu de cette réunion, il s'agenouilla devant le commandant en chef, qui de sa voix puissante lui demanda bien vite de se tenir comme l'exigeait son nouveau rand. Debout, il se fit la rapide réflexion que là où agenouillé il sentait les regards lui peser, maintenant ils le transperçaient.

Le vice capitaine de la première division s'approcha tout en lui tendant une veste pliée soigneusement. Révérencieusement, il la donna au nouveau capitaine, qui, la retenant par les épaules, la fit tomber dans un doux froissement de tissus. La doublure intérieur était d'un vert sapin agréable, couleur de la division dont le dix était encadré par la forme d'un diamant et floqué en noir sur blanc dans le dos. La veste était ajustée à sa taille, semblait-il. Il allait la revêtir, et ainsi devenir capitaine. Un aiguillon de tristesse le transperça à l'idée qu'Isshin Shiba ne verrait pas sa nomination.

Une fois l'uniforme revêtu, il ne serait plus Toshiro Hitsugaya le gamin surdoué venant du Rukongai, mais le capitaine de la 10eme division Histugaya.

Une nouvelle identité en quelque sorte.

D'un geste fluide, il fit glisser la lanière de son Zanpakuto devant lui, et enfila la veste. Comme il le pensait, elle lui allait parfaitement. Mais les responsabilités qui allaient avec, elles, ne s'adaptaient pas à lui. Il devait s'adapter à elles. Des applaudissements discrets se firent entendre parmi l'assemblée. Quelques soupirs de résignation aussi.

Yamamoto termina cette réunion, pour en programmer une autre le lendemain. Pour laisser le nouveau capitaine se faire à son poste et prendre connaissance des dossiers qu'ils évoqueront le jour suivant.

Alors qu'il ramassait Hyorinmaru pour le passer sur son dos de nouveau, il se fit interpeller par deux capitaines. L'un à l'accoutrement composé d'une veste à fleurs et d'un chapeau conique, l'autre avec des cheveux tout aussi blancs que ceux du jeune prodige qui descendaient jusque dans son dos.

Shunsui Kyorakun capitaine de la 8eme, et Jushiro Ukitake de la 13eme.

Il y avait dans leur regard à son encontre une chaleureuse sympathie. Alors que trois capitaines étaient déjà partit, Soi Fon, Byakuya Kuchiki et Mayuri Kurotsuchi, ces deux là n'avaient pas hésités une seconde pour venir le voir et lui présenter leurs félicitations. D'autres capitaines passèrent eux aussi à proximité pour lui communiquer leur reconnaissance, comme le capitaine Hunohana et son sourire doux, Komamura et sa haute présence, Aizen et ses gestes amicaux. D'autres encore ne manifestaient qu'un intérêt poli et hochèrent la tête en signe de bravo. Seul le capitaine Zaraki Kenpachi le fixait avec un sourire carnassier. Quand il s'approcha, les deux autres capitaines resserrèrent automatiquement la distance entre eux et le nouveau capitaine. Le grand combattant était connu pour démarrer spontanément des batailles souvent sanglantes avec qui il trouvait digne d'intérêt, ce qui semblait être le cas avec le plus jeune.

Une fois assez proche pour jauger le nouveau capitaine, il éclata d'un rire franc. Hitsugaya, qui jusqu'alors n'avait pas sourcillé, se raidit. Voilà qu'il était pris à la légère par le fou du combat. Mais il se rendit bien vite compte de son erreur.

« Ne les laisses pas te rabaisser, t'as du potentiel, petit ! Plus que certains de ces coincés du balai ! Te décourages pas, un jour je te botterais le cul, tu pourrais faire un bon adversaire ! »

Et il repartit dans son rire tout en quittant la salle sous les yeux quelques peu médusés des trois autres. C'était lui, ou le capitaine le plus fort des treize divisions venait de l'encourager, tout en le défiant un jour ? S'il n'avait pas été aussi stressé, mine de rien, il en aurait presque rigolé : cela l'étonnerait que le capitaine l'ai prit en pitié et tenté de le réconforter. Il pouvait en être fier alors, de ces mots. Ce que pensèrent aussi ses deux nouveaux compagnons d'armes, en attestait la frappe amicale sur ses épaules de la part du plus âgé.

« Et si on fêtait ta nomination et l'intérêt de Zaraki autour d'une bouteille de saké, hmm ?

\- Allons, Kyoraku, tu ne tiens pas l'alcool, il ne faudrait pas non plus que tu fasses peur à notre nouveau collègue… »

D'un mouvement rapide, acquis à force de se faire interpeller par des surnoms ridicules, il se tourna vers le capitaine aux longs cheveux blancs, ses sens en alertes. Qui posa une longue main fine et osseuse dans sa tignasse immaculée.

« De plus, on ne sait même pas présentés correctement… Même si tu dois nous connaître, c'est très impoli de notre part. Lui, c'est Shunsui Kyoraku, et moi Jushiro Ukitake. »

Prit d'une soudaine inspiration, Jushiro joignit ses deux mains comme s'il avait une révélation, le regard brillant. Son attention repartit bien vite vers le plus petit d'eux trois. Il ressemblait à un enfant attendant un cadeau. Et ce présent était la présentation de son attention.

« … Toshiro Hitsugaya. »

Une exclamation réjouit s'éleva alors, à la surprise d'Hitsugaya, et qui ne tira qu'un soupir amusé de Kyoraku.

« Nous sommes frères de Shiro ! »

Sur cette phrase sybilline, le capitaine de la 13eme division salua rapidement ces deux interlocuteurs avant de repartir pour ses quartiers. Deux yeux turquoise se tournèrent vers l'autre capitaine restant.

« Il a une idée derrière la tête, soit en sure, il va revenir vers toi. Et puis, comme tu es sympathique, il prendra plaisir à te parler, idem pour moi. Il a beau avoir la santé fragile, il apprécie de voir des gens même quand il est malade. »

Se dirigeant vers la porte, Kyoraku salua de sa main le jeune capitaine.

« Tu as au moins deux alliés à tes côtés, Hitsugaya. Bienvenu dans la cours des grands ! »

Et sa veste rose et fleurit disparut dans le couloir de la première division. Laissant le petit capitaine seul avec son cœur qui lui faisait un peu moins mal que lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans la vaste salle. Enfin, pas si seul.

« Capitaine Hitsugaya. »

La voix avait retentit, solennelle, toujours mais plus chaude et chaleureuse. Le visage ridé du vieux capitaine respirait le respect et la puissance, et ses mots étaient d'un sérieux inébranlable.

« Bienvenu dans votre nouvelle famille. Tous les capitaines sont comme mes enfants, souvenez-vous-en. Ils sont tous frères dans leur mission de protéger la Soul Society. »

Lui aussi partit, accompagné de son vice-capitaine, dans un bruit de tissus discret. Les mots avaient frappés aussi justement et durement dans le cœur du plus jeune capitaine de l'histoire. Famille. Protéger. Résolution raffermie.

Le capitaine Histugaya repartit vers sa division d'un shunpo rapide. Dans son dos, Hyorinmaru battait dans son dos d'un rythme rassurant. Il allait revenir dans le bâtiment non plus en temps que lieutenant mais en tant que capitaine. Il avait un peu peur. Mais savoir son compagnon près de lui l'apaisait quelque peu. Et revoir Rangiku le galvanisait aussi. Non, il ne pouvait plus la traiter comme un supérieur hiérarchique. Leur relation allait changer. Dommage…

La bâtisse de la 10eme division se profilait devant lui, son emblème visible. Et devant, tous ces hommes réunit. Surpris, Hitsugaya s'arrêta devant la jeune femme au foulard ros. La grande blonde fixa un court instant son ancien suppléant, le regard comportant une étincelle de fierté, et d'un mouvement gracieux posa un genou à terre. Les hommes et femmes de la 10eme firent de même, montrant leur respect à leur nouveau capitaine. Qui, intérieurement, en était touché. Cette division l'avait vu s'épanouir en temps que Shinigami dès sa sortie de l'école, et la voilà qui le saluait d'une telle manière.

Il s se relevèrent tous d'un seul mouvement, et firent une allée d'honneur, menant à la bâtisse. Invitant leur capitaine à y rentrer, Matsumoto le suivit dans le couloir formé. Et tous scandèrent des « Bienvenu, capitaine Hitsugaya » en des cris retentissant. Il gardait un visage fermé, mais ne pouvait garder un contrôle parfait sur sa pression spirituelle qui montrait son bouleversement.

Une fois qu'il eut franchi les portes, il se dirigea d'un pas énergique vers son bureau, talonné par la vice-capitaine. Une fois arrivé, le duo soupira de concert. Et quand ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, éclatèrent d'un rire franc, évacuant la pression qu'avait engendré la nomination du nouveau capitaine. Alors qu'ils se chamaillaient toujours pour des affaires de documents, paperasses, pour le prochain poste de capitaine, voilà que tout était réglé en l'espace de quelques heures. Cela en était risible. Matsumoto pensa aussi que c'était la première fois et surement la dernière fois qu'elle entendait le rire clair de Toshiro. Si clair, si enfantin, si lui. Parce que bientôt, il allait endosser définitivement son masque avec elle aussi. Leur complicité allait changer aussi. Mais elle serait toujours présente à ses côtés. Toujours.

Les éclats de rire se tarirent, la sévérité reprit ses droits. Et ainsi naquit le capitaine froid qu'était Histugaya Toshiro.

« Matsumoto.

\- Hmm ? »

L'interpelée leva les yeux vers son capitaine, remarquant ainsi une veine bâtant à sa tempe, ses sourcils beaucoup plus froncés et l'étincelle colérique dans ses pupilles turquoise. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ?

« Tu n'as pas l'intention de travailler par hasard ? »

Oooh… D'accord, c'était parce que depuis dix minutes déjà elle fixait ses ongles en se demandant quel verni elle pourrait y mettre…

Avec un grand sourire et un début de rire qui agitait son opulente poitrine, elle regardait son tout nouveau capitaine.

« Il ne faut pas changer une équipe qui gagne, il faut vous y faire aux documents en nombre, capitaine. »

Et sous les menaces colériques d'Hitsugaya, Rangiku disparut dans ses quartiers. Il fallait bien du changement dans la vie, mais pas trop quand même.

XXX

Il avait ressentit beaucoup d'émotions qu'il n'avait jamais pu vraiment expérimenter avant, à la disparition du capitaine Shiba.

De la peur. C'était irrationnel d'en ressentir à l'égard de son supérieur, mais il y avait un fond de terreur qui l'avait prit. Comme un mauvais pressentiment. Comme s'il savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Définitivement pas. Qu'il ne le reverrait plus, parce qu'il lui était arrivé malheur.

A cela succéda de la colère envers lui-même. Et si, comme l'avait dit Matsumoto, ils avaient suivit leur capitaine, aurait-il disparut à être considéré comme mort ? Il se savait faible vis-à-vis du capitaine, d'accord, mais il était loin d'être assez faible pour être considéré comme un poids.

Il n'arrivait pas à enlever cette impression que, s'il avait été prêt de lui, il n'aurait pas disparut. C'était un reproche qu'il s'adressait constamment quand il voyait parfois le regard de la vice-capitaine se perdre dans le vide quand elle regardait son uniforme.

Et petit à petit, un autre sentiment avait prit sa place dans son cœur. Plus insidieux, plus vicieux, il s'était faufilé jusqu'à faire sa toute petite place. Une peine mêlée à une rancœur sans nom. Parce qu'il s'était sentit abandonné. Il n'avait jamais trop accordé sa confiance au gens, encore moins une confiance aveugle. Ces personnes étaient à compter sur les doigts d'une main. Le capitaine Shiba en faisait partie, de cette main. En partant dès le départ sans trop dire pourquoi, pour combien de temps, il avait fissuré un peu cette confiance. En disparaissant, elle avait volée en éclats qui restaient dans son cœur comme un puzzle impossible à reconstituer. Il avait eu mal. Parce que dans la même pensée, il venait de comprendre qu'il avait non seulement perdu une personne importante, mais aussi ce qui lui avait semblé être un père. Une figure à laquelle se raccrocher. Et qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de repères importants.

Il avait eu mal. Il a toujours mal. Mais la douleur c'était muée pour finir par être un lancinant mal au cœur, comme une aigreur qui lui piquait le corps de l'intérieur. Et ainsi, plein d'amertume pour son comportement d'autrefois, pour ses relations perdues, il avait décidé de changer. Et ainsi, de devenir le capitaine qu'il est actuellement.


End file.
